


The force save him

by DivineTragedy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Loss of Faith, Obi-Wan Kenobi Deserves Better, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineTragedy/pseuds/DivineTragedy
Summary: “And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.”Obi Wan asks Yoda to kill him after Padme dies.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The force save him

Padme is gone. (He has failed her)

Leia has a loving home with the Organas. (She is safe)

His-  
His apprentice is lost. (Dead the voices whisper. You killed him) 

Oh, Ahsoka! (So young. You had so much you wanted to tell her) 

Do not think of Cody. 

As the Jedi Order dies the force cries. Such a powerful scream no one who has felt it will ever be the same.

So they are here. Him and Yoda. His first memories are of Master Yoda. He was the guardian angel of the creche. 

(Lifeless bodies of children)

It is only fitting it's them in the end. He can't stand. The floor is cold. He knows his thoughts are not making sense but nothing in the world makes sense. 

(Anakin has never disappointed him.)

Mediation. Empty. Empty. Empty. 

He turns at Master Yoda.

"Save me! I can't live like this. You know this. You know how much I... Loved them. My every moment will be agony. Lonely and insane. Is that what you wish of me? 

Save me! Relieve me from this pain. Let me die with them..."

Yoda is speechless. Has he not suffered enough? Must be now kill the boy he has raised on his knee?   
His great-grandpadawan. How he would explain to Qui gon he has killed his padawan? What would Dooku would do on his place?

"Ask me of this, do not!" Yoda says with tears on his eyes. He has killed enough friends today.

"If you ever cared for me all these years you would strike me down." He wants to be with Padme, Satine, Ahsoka, Qui Gon. And Anakin. 

(You still love him) 

Care he did. He cared so much for all of them...

A baby cries that moment. Such a noisy sound. It cries like it wants to rip the galaxy whole. 

Yoda wants nothing but escape this moment. (You are caving in. Mercy.) 

He quickly walks to the baby. He tries to soothe the baby through the force. But Luke cries and cries.

Obi Wan has his hand between his hands. Luke is the proof of how everything went wrong. So wrong.

Yoda can't calm the baby.  
He looks up. Obi Wan stands up.  
Luke Luke Luke.

He caresses the baby. It works. Luke is asleep.

Can Luke be his hope? 

Obi Wan Kenobi will live. Amidst everything and everyone he will live. He will suffer every part of it but still his mind thinks:

It is such an ugly baby. He loves him already.


End file.
